Pythie Frederica
Summary Pythie Frederica is a magical girl in Arc 3. Calculative, shrewd, unconcerned with morals, and curious, she's a veteran magical girl who's looking for excitement in life. Resulting from her magic, she has an unhealthy and perverse obsession with hair, to the point of making an enormous collection of thousands of hair strings of different people. Originally fascinated over her own capabilities as a magical girl, she grew tired of her potential, and realizing her heart is rotten, decided to seek her ideal magical girl, even if it meant her becoming a villain. Her search lead her to Cranberry, for whom her interest grew, and made her want to try the same kind of bloody and violent exams she had been creating. Following her death, Frederica's interest turned to Snow White, the final survivor and the last of "Cranberry's Children", and her change in character, personality and objectives from the events she witnessed, making her decide to personally train her by giving her long-distance advice, while convincing Ripple to train Snow White in combat. Her identity as a Cranberry supporter was uncovered by Snow White's mind reading, and she was promptly arrested by her and Ripple. She's later freed from prison by her favourite student, Tot Pop, and herself frees Pukin and Sonia Bean with the objective to arrest a criminal causing problems for the Antiestablishment factions backing Tot Pop. Her ultimate goal is for the Magical Kingdom to be either reformed or destroyed, which she failed in the past and became a big reason she wanted to find an ideal magical girl who would do it for her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly Low 7-C Name: Pythie Frederica, Yoshioka Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Criminal, Cranberry Supporter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance, Spatial Manipulation, Decent CQC, Social Influencing, Preparation, (Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Illusion Creation with Pukin's rapier), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds and regenerate large parts of her body by merging with wind), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level (Quite stronger than Base Ripple, On par with a 2-month-trained Snow White, weaker than Hana Gekokujou) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small Town Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level (Took continuous hits from both Ripple and Snow White at once) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Infinite with magic Standard Equipment: Crystal Ball, Pukin's rapier, Thousands of hair Intelligence: One of the smartest characters in the series, possibly on par with Pfle. In any situation, plans several steps ahead, (like how she had planned out the entire process of capturing the assassin and even beyond that, as well as how she would deal with Pukin and Sonia Bean after the mission was over), and can get the gist of anything happening around her. Can effectively manipulate others through any means (praise, fear, admiration, money, etc.), and has no qualms about using any methods necessary to survive, including pulling in children as human shields Feats: When she allied with the survivors to defeat Pukin and Rain Pow and escape the barrier surrounding them, despite being restricted from lies and aggressive actions by Weddin's magic and forced by agreement to help them, she still manipulated the situation from within the rules of Weddin's contract to make it so they would all most likely die and she survives. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 5/5 *'Mental Strength:' 5/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 5/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 4/5 Crystal Ball: Pythie Frederica's magic allows her to use her crystal ball to view the surroundings of anyone she desires as long as she has a strand of their hair in her possession. At her prime, Frederica had a collection of thousands of hair from different people, whether humans, mages, or magical girls to spy on them. Not limited to clairvoyance, she can also interact with anyone reflected in her crystal ball: she can insert her hand in it, and it will appear out of thin air above the person reflected; she can grab, punch, stab, pull, push, or do any other possible action with one hand. By doing so, she can pull the people reflected to where she is through her crystal ball, or she can take people around her inside it to place them to the location the ball reflects; she can even place herself inside a reflected location. Her magic allows her to bypass any barriers or prison, and has no range limit: no matter where a person is, even in another world or at the far ends of the galaxy, as long as she has their hair, she can reflect them. Reflections provide image, but no sound. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Influencers Category:Preparation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Illusionists Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Revolutionaries Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7